


Noctis and the Malboro

by LiotusWrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A lot of semen and fluid, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Tentacle Hentai Cliches, Tentacle Sex, extreme penetration, gagging, initial forced swallowing, instances of hallucination, non-con to dub-con to ridiculousness, price of admission is a coin in the sin tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiotusWrites/pseuds/LiotusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what it says on the tin.</p><p>Noctis separates himself from his group while tracking down a small Malboro. Lost in the swamp, vulnerable and all alone he is suddenly at the mercy of the fierce creature and all of its lascivious tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noctis and the Malboro

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this to a friend who's currently feeling blue. Here you go, have fun reading about Noctis going on a wild ride.

Noctis races through the swampy undergrowth, his boots splashing across the shallow puddles as he runs by.

“Highness, please wait!”

“Noct, not so fast!”

Testosterone and adrenaline course through his veins as thickets of bushes and wet shrubs fling past his legs. The party were a few paces behind. Why should he stop? They were on the Malboro’s tail, it was injured and close to death, they had to strike now while it was weak! One person is more than enough to deliver the killing blow.

He pushes forward, he’ll be damned before he lets it get away.

They had been tracking the creature for the better part of half an hour. It had been a difficult battle, but ever since the first disastrous encounter weeks ago, Noctis and the party returned with a vengeance, intent on taking the menace of the swamp down for good. The bounty offered by the nearby town was just extra incentive to get the job done.

But the Malboro was not making it easy, barely a few minutes into the fight, it retreated; crawling into a river it escaped with the rapid current downstream.

Noctis sniffed, and came to sliding halt, raising mud and water as he does. He’s sweating and panting, bending over to catch his breath for a fleeting second. The scent trail is very faint, but Noctis takes a look at the tree roots peaking from the surface of the mud. There it is, gross mucus and weird coloured slime.

Strange. Malboro are akin to frogs with tentacles and lots of teeth, they don’t usually ooze like that. Looks more like a trail a very huge snail would have left. But there was no other lead, the sun was rapidly setting, and his friends call out to him lost in the thick maze of the swamp. Noctis felt no other option. Ignis would want them to call off the search and make camp, in the meantime the Malboro would heal again, or worse – move out of the region.   

Noctis takes a hard right, eyes darting between his path and the slime trail. It will be simple, he’ll take it down in its weakened state and then go back to find the others. He can do this.

It came as a surprise when the trail came to a sudden end. Noctis was grateful to finally stop and take a deep breath. He studied the end of the track, there was no more slime and the last of it disappeared into the murky shallow pool of water ahead.

The tall forest of thin trees caste a dark shadow over the area, light streamed through the canopy and the vines that tangled between the thin twisted trees swayed with the gentle early evening breeze. Insects buzzed and frogs croaked, even a bird high up in a tree chirped as if nothing was amiss. It was a peaceful scene.

It’s here. Its hiding just as it did the first time. Damn animal won’t get away.

Noctis reached out and summoned his sword. Vigilant, he slowly stalked into the water, testing its depths step by step as he waded through. Nothing but insects and birds completely ignoring him. His blue eyes darted back and forth, at any sound, he would spin around but found nothing stalking from behind. He grits his teeth.

Where is it?!

At the middle of the pool he’s knee deep, yet he still hears nor sees nothing. But it’s way too shallow for it to hide below the surface.

With a heavy sigh he wades over towards the end of the pool, perhaps its tracks  picked up across there. As he slowly shuffles closer, he gasps. A bright sheen of blood. So much of it spilled over the bank. He burst out running, water splashing about as he makes it up the water edge.

He doesn’t notice the bird had stopped singing, and the insects had gone deathly quiet.

He takes a single step to follow the trail when suddenly something firm wraps around his left thigh.

What the-?

He looks down and sees a flash of green. Suddenly, the world rushes underneath him and his vision spins as he shoots straight up. He’s upside down in the air hanging over the lake’s edge. Water drips over him in a maddening patter, cool droplets rush over his neck and face. Water gets in his eyes, so he closes them and shakes his head madly about.

“Argh! Damnit!” He growls. On instinct he swings his sword around. He feels nothing but the resistance of air and whatever has his thigh gripping tighter.

The Malboro has him!

He can hear the low rumble of the cursed creature right behind him. And goddess does he hear the sickening sound of slick jaws opening wide and raspy breathing against his vulnerable body. The smell was unbearable.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! It’s going to fucking eat him!_

He keeps struggling, striking blindly and kicking with his free leg thrashing about. His free hand reaches up clawing and scratching at the appendage latched onto his thigh.

_I can’t die here I can’t!_

The creature breathes in heavily, as if taking in his scent.

He screams, “Ignis! Gladio! Pro-“

Suddenly it lets go, and he’s falling. He takes a deep breath as he hits the shallow water. Something hard cracks on his head, and with a sharp pain shooting up his back his whole world instantly turns as dark as night.

 

~~~

Wow, he must have hit a rock. His head was hurting bad but the ringing in his ears was even worse.  

Noctis stirs, eyes fluttering open to the purple twilight sky above him. Oh no, how long had he been knocked out? He’s on dry land too. Noctis groans, moving to hold his head as he shifts about.

Except his hand remains still. No part of him moves as he wants it to. His eyes widen as he suddenly looks down.

There it is, long green appendages as wide as his arms and impossible long, wrapped around his ankles, arms and torso. Pinning the prince in place.

“Argh!” He writhes, trying to pull himself free.

The Malboro looms above him, a creature with numerous tentacles coving its entire body, a single mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and absolutely huge. It’s nothing like the small fry his crew were chasing down. In fact, it can’t possibly be the one they were chasing.

_The blood…_

Of course. This huge thing must have eaten one of its own like the cannibal it is. But if it’s already eaten, why has it captured him?

Noctis raises his head, he looks about frantically. Shit, he can’t just warp like this, not with his body pinned to the ground. His entire arsenal is useless unless he can grab it. Noctis closes his eyes and takes a few deep breathes. He then faces the creature with defiance burning in his eyes. The Malboro is simply huddling comfortably against a thicket of trees, its lower tentacles wriggling beneath it as it nestles within a small pool of water. It grumbles with satisfaction as it basks in its watery nest, long tendrils waving about idly as if minding its own business. It’s a good sign as far as his own Malboro behaviour knowledge went.

But if he can get it to move there’s a chance it may slip up.

“Hey! Are you going to just sit there like an asshole? Do something!”

Noctis wriggles about, testing his bindings. The creature lets out a loud and deep rumble from within its round being.

“Come on! Eat me or something, I don’t have all day!”

All of a sudden a deep guttural rumble comes out loud and sinister. Noctis can feel it reverberate in his own body. A deep, strange vibration that goes bone deep and leaves him shaking.

_Wow… what was that?_

“H-Hey! Do-“

Noctis instantly shuts his mouth as suddenly a few smaller tentacles emerge from underneath it. Slithering out of the water, over the ground and in between shapely legs. His eyes widen, the round tips of the appendages look incredibly unsettling, they’re thick and swollen with tiny slits at the end that appear much too phallic in nature. They glisten under dim light, the head leaking every so slightly and leaving a visible trail over his clothes. Its colour is a more vibrant green than the rest of its body, but the skin appears nothing like the rest of the creature’s leathery hide.

The prince yanks his legs away, they move faster as he throws himself away in wild resistance.

_I’ve pissed it off! I’ve pissed it off! I’ve pissed it off!_

Up his legs and stomach they slide until the strange looking tips gently prod his chin. It leaves a moist spot where it touches him.

“No! Ah!” He throws his head from side to side, trying to shake off the slimy grip.

The Malboro lets out a sharp hiss. And on instinct Noctis freezes at the sound. A moment was all it needed as suddenly a thick tentacle jams itself into his mouth, pushing past his lips and stretching his jaw to its limit.

His eyes widen in shock. “Mmmmm!”

_It’s in my mouth!_

It’s unusually hot and slimy as it slithers further down. Noctis thrashes about in desperation, eyes watering as he’s caught between breathing through his nose and gagging over the tentacle.

“M-mmm?!” A sudden hot gush runs down his throat.

_Oh Goddess what the actual hell is it spilling inside me?!_

Noctis shudders, he coughs and gags uncontrollable as it pours down his throat, excess fluid dribbles down the side of his mouth and chin, mixing in with his own saliva. All he can do is swallow as it continues to spill and _spill_ uncontrollably down his throat. There’s just so much of it! Hot and thick and making his stomach feel so heavy.

It’s going to stop. It has to, otherwise he’ll burst.

His eyes water and roll back, his vision fared no better as edges became blurred and shapes distorted. He can barely breathe properly. He’s losing it…his struggle weakens, and his head lolls side to side.

Maybe this is how he will die, pumped full of weird animal goop. Jeez, what a shitty way to go.

The sky nearly turns black, but then without warning the long appendage pulls itself out of his mouth in one swift movement. Noctis’s whole body trembles in absolute shock, he gags, spitting out the thick fluid and letting the mess spill down his neck. When there’s nothing left he desperately gasps for air like a life line. His vision quickly clears again.

Holy shit that was close. Above him, the tentacle quivers as the last of the white substance, drips over his face in a final insult. His breathing is laboured and heavy, but he manages a growl, “I-Is that all you…got?”

The prince slumps on the ground. Noctis frowns curiously as his vision suddenly swims. Colours slowly creep up and burst with life like it never had before, the purple of the sky turns a pretty red, and the greens and blues of the swamp sparkle like fairy dust. It’s all so weird and so strange. The sounds of the swamp are suddenly so wonderful and peaceful in his ears. Even the horrid smell seems to disappear, all he picks up is the scent of water and earth.

_What’s…going on?_

From one moment to the next his stomach burns with a pleasant fire, a comforting fuzzy warmth akin to drinking too much tea. His skin raises with goose bumps as his nerves start buzzing with electricity.

In shock, Noctis twitches and groans as all his senses go wild. Even his heart starts beating with too much force. All of it was too much. Holy shit was it way too much.

“Ahn…Nnngh…” Every move makes it worse; the pressure of the ground, the shift of his clothes against his skin, the wind gently over his cheek. It… _pleasures_ him.  

Noctis moans out as the creature drags him across the ground, edging closer and closer to the beast. The prince helplessly watches, dazed and confused as he is lifted up by his thighs until his hips are just raised off the ground. For a moment he thinks he’s about to be suspended in the air again. But the creature leaves him half lying on the ground with his lower body upright. And there it is again, the sound of water splashing as more of those weird slimy feelers from beneath the Malboro slither towards the vulnerable prince.

And then without warning, it burst into a mad frenzy. So many of them desperately pushing and rushing into his clothes, over his bare skin and finding every fold and crevice in his body. A cry escapes his throat as his clothes are torn from him. They keep going, pulling and ripping viciously, Noctis is tossed back and forth until nothing but his bare naked body is left at the mercy of the creature. The useless black scrap of his clothing are scattered all over the ground, and the cool air kisses his flawless naked skin.

Noctis’s breath comes shallow and quick. Glad to still physically be in one piece.

Slowly, tendrils sensually slide over his belly, they tighten around his chest, wrists and firmly grip his splayed thighs. Noctis warily eyes them as they move, too tense to chance another bout of struggle. Noctis can’t tell if it was because of his sight going funny, but the appendages gently prod his skin as if searching for something. They travel over his body now glistening with sweat and fluid, so many of them touch him; his solid hips, his ticklish sides, his pert nipples, his elegant neck…

Noctis bites his bottom lip to stop desperate obscenities escaping.  

It doesn’t seem to end until they slither further down. Noctis gasps as they brush past his own cock, and how he eagerly responds to it. Alerted and curious, the tentacles hone towards the throbbing area with interest.

Noctis tests his restraints again. _Please no! Goddess, anything except the dick!_

The worst doesn’t occur. Instead, they curiously touch his length, moving up and down in the exploration of his erection and inquisitively pushing at his sack beneath. With a sharp gasp Noctis tries to squeeze his thighs together again, but the hold the creature has on him keeps him in place. The prodding was shockingly gentle and slow, a parody to the tender touch a lover would have as they explore the area between his legs. One appendage wraps around his base and squeezes ever so deliciously, he twitches in response. Small gasps and mewls escape his pink lips as another eager tentacle presses its tip firmly against his own, leaking profusely over his length. Noctis weeps desperately, his thrusting hips evident of his aching need.

It was too much, it was crazy. He’s so swollen and he wants to burst _now_. Noctis knows he can’t think straight, but the prospect of not reaching his peak after this? That would be one hell he doesn’t want to go to. He can’t go back to his friends in this state either…or even worse, _seen_ like this.

His wishes are soon granted.

As the tendrils move about his nether area, they slide in between his legs and along his soft thighs. One phallic limb suddenly pushes between the round globes of his cheeks.

He holds his breath. _Oh Goddess, it’s actually going to…do it to me._

After a heart pounding moment of anxiety, something warm and wet presses against his puckered entrance.

He immediately clenches tightly.

“Stop! No!”

Not even in this intoxicated could Noctis possibly let it happen without a fight.

The Malboro’s grip had loosened, and Noctis easily pulls his arms free. He reaches up to try and pull the tentacle off. But his stomach throbs too much, arms barely listening to him as they drop like heavy weights, and his nerves burn to the point of pain when he tries to sit up. His back hits the ground again, arms uselessly lying on his side. Truly unwilling and unable.

All he can do is lie on the floor helplessly twitching as the Malboro growls. This time, it flips his light weight over onto his belly, props him onto his knees and holds him there by his waist, his vulnerable ass exposed and ripe for the taking.

A lone phallic tentacle glides down his back, wrapping itself once around his throat. Noctis isn’t alarmed, he can still breathe, and at this point he knows exactly what the creature wants with him. Eagerly, he opens his mouth with a shaky breath, sweat drops from his forehead as the limb slides over his tongue and into his hot waiting mouth. Resistance was completely non-existent.

“Mmm!” Noctis groans as once again the creatures feeds him it’s nectar. At the tight squeeze around his neck, he obediently swallow as much as he can, letting whats left dribble down his mouth. Eyes watering as he tries not to choke, it slows down to squirts, little by little into his mouth. Noctis is grateful he isn’t once again choking to death.

He shivers when the limbs that grip his thighs slowly pull him apart a little more. He attempts to shuffle his knees comfortably outwards, spreading his legs as far out as they could go. But it all can only mean one thing. Noctis whimpers into the tendril in his mouth as the blood rushes to his head. The throbbing and hellfire of pleasure suddenly returns with a vengeance as the fluid in his stomach runs into his bloodstream. His hips quiver, and the stubborn appendage wrapped around his member maintains a torturous hold.

He looks down at himself and is in awe of his own erection twitching in anticipation.

There should be no joy in this, but there’s no helping the pleasure he’s intoxicated with, this violation was making him more desperate by the second. That weird goop it put inside him sure is some strong stuff. It made what it was about to do next, bearable.

Breathing heavily through his nose, there was a stillness that hung over the air when the Malboro stopped moving, and the tentacle in his mouth slides out. He counted every second of silence, apprehension gnawing at him every moment his ass was exposed with nothing happening to it.

“Get it over with…you dumb animal.”

Finally, the creature let out a deep rumble, a vibration akin to the very first one that Noctis felt right down to the bone. Then there was the familiar sound of yet another tentacle leaving the water. Noctis sighs as he felt it brush past his calf.

However something felt off, it didn’t feel like the rest. It felt much hotter, although wet, it was less slimy and much more firm to the touch. Noctis picked up his head from the ground and tried to look around. He couldn’t see it, but he certainly felt it press up against his entrance.

_Holy shit. It’s big._

Noctis gulps. He closes his eyes, and his whole body shakes. The new limb pushes hot and hard against him, testing the resistance of his virgin hole.

Breathe, breathe, he knows he has to _breathe_. And then it finally breaches him.

“AAAAH!”

His body stretches unbearably wide as the large tendril pushes past his tight ring and dives deeper into his soft insides. There is no pain, not even a moment of it as it slides in, Noctis’s thoughts become incomprehensible as he frets at the painless penetration. His nether region only feels swollen and tender around the wide girth.

“S-Shit! What the hell?!” He whines, daring a look at how the impossibly large member pulsates inside of him. There’s no helping the eagerness of which his insides grasp the intrusion. So much of its length was impossibly deep inside, and Noctis winces as it squirms and moves within him, content to lavish inside a feverishly hot passage. Goddess, he’s never had anything inside him before and he just feels so damn _full!_

The tentacle stops wriggling about, and sensing it, Noctis digs his fingers into the dirt. A helpless moan escape his lips when it begins thrusting with vigour.

“Ah! Ahn!” His senses are lit anew once more as it relentlessly pumps. His eyes roll back at the sensation of it erotically sliding along his delicate insides, abusing his sweet spot with every thrust.

“D-Damnit, Hnnng!” His skin burns with heat, and sweat glistens beautifully over his naked form. The pressure around his own member keeps skyrocketing as he rapidly approaches his edge. The captive prince’s lustful whines become frantic and escape on their own. He rears his hips back, eager to feel it go even deeper, wanting each wave of pleasure to drown him again and again

“O-Oh yeah, Mmmm!”

And he’s lost. Completely lost to pleasured delirium as his sweet violation continues. The tentacles holding his body down finally loosen, they glide up his stomach and fight to push into his already full hole.

Noctis cries out, he watches how more and more of the smaller tentacles disappear inside of him, all thrusting eagerly in and out in so many rhythms of their own. He’s impossibly tight, and if any more try to push their way in Noctis isn’t sure he’ll be able to handle it.

But _fuck_ does it feel so amazing! So much was happening inside him, so much stimulation inside and out it was nearly hypnotic. Desperate, he moves a free hand down to his own erection and strokes himself, his other slides up his chest and pinches a firm nipple, lavishing it with long overdue attention.

“Fuck! A-AH!”

He’s on fire, his cock leaks as he pulls and tugs at himself. The numerous tentacles inside of him thrust harder and faster, feeding off the energy of his blind arousal. His whole body moves and sways at the steady rhythm of the creature utterly plundering him. Noctis cries out louder, reasonable thoughts all but drowned out.

Come, come, he wants to come, and needs to be come inside of or he’ll combust.

Depraved, he rubs whatever he could of his lower body against the ground. Needing that satisfying friction in any and every way possible. His toes curl in his boots as he edges closer.

Finally, it hits him like a wreaking wave. His whole body clamps down tightly and a cry rips from his hoarse throat. His orgasm is all consuming and leaves him blind for a few seconds as he spills himself over his hand and on the ground. The thick white seed is hot on his skin.

Dazed and confused, Noctis gasps as the Malboro follows suit and a hut flush rapidly fills up inside him. Then all at once the tentacles yank themselves out of his body squirting residual seed all over his rear, so much of it covering his back, dripping out of his swollen pink entrance and trailing down his trembling thighs.

_It’s….over…?_

He breathes heavily, in and out, his limbs still spasm from his orgasm. As he looks out, his eyelids become heavy, the vibrancies of the colours, the majesty of the sounds and sights around him start to fade from the light.

“Holy….shit….”

He heavily collapses in a heap, and instantly passes out.   

~~~

Noctis slowly stirs once more, one hand shoots up to hold his head now pounding with one hell of a headache. His other slowly pushes him onto his back. It’s really dark, and the moon is high in the sky and the stars twinkle proudly at its side.

Noctis soon hears a strange buzzing coming from beside him. He lets one hand feel around the ground until he finds his phone. Weird, it must have fallen out when he was first…captured.

With a gulp he looks at the illuminated screen. Fifteen missed calls from Ignis, Gladio and Prompto. They must be so worried about him, and judging from the time Noctis could only guess he’d been missing for nearly three hours. He moves to sit upright and suddenly pauses.      

He’s still naked aside from his boots. Naked and covered in animal fluid that’s sticky on his skin. Noctis looks down at himself, and shudders as he feels more of it run out from his ass and collect between his legs.

Gross - there’s still a lot of it inside him. Oh Goddess he can’t face his friends in this dirty state. But he has no clothes and he’s a long way from camp. Maybe if he made it back and then called, make it seem like he was out of reception and just gave up and walked back. Yeah, he’ll do that. No way will he ever let his friends see this shame, his cheeks redden at the mere thought of it.

But the worst part was…that he liked it. He holds his head. How can he possibly have liked it _any_ of it?

Slowly he gets up onto his feet, feeling only slightly dizzy. At the very least he sees and thinks clearly and his stomach no longer feels swollen.

He wades back through the water as his phone buzzes back to life.

“Damnit.” He hisses and answers the phone.

Noctis bends over and starts to splash himself clean.

“Ignis?” He answers.

“Noctis! Oh thank the Goddess you’re alright! What happened? Where are you? I’m coming right now!” In the background he can hear Gladiolus and Prompto pestering Ignis for answers. Fighting to voice their own concerns onto the phone.

“I-Im fine.” He answers as he washes away the fresh seed dripping onto his thighs. Boy, did it feel good to hear that comforting voice again. He tunes out the continuous stream of questions Ignis throws at him, too focused on getting the dried stuff off him.

“Iggy I lost the trail, I’m nearly back at camp so I’ll wait for you guys there ok?”

Ignis goes unusually quiet on the other line, but the others are still as loud as ever.

“Alright…we’re heading back there right now. Don’t move.”

Noctis cuts off the line and sets his phone to the ground. Frantically he washes himself as best he can, splashing about and rubbing himself. Damn that had been a wild ride. Noctis was grateful to still have his life….though not so much the fact that his prey was eaten. But being held down and madly fucked by a creature with no reward didn’t sit well with him at all – the town certainly won’t be giving them the bounty.

Finally as clean as he could get. Noctis grabs his phone and takes off running as fast as he can through the swamp. Eager to beat Ignis and others back to camp before they can see him naked.

Maybe tomorrow he can convince the others to hunt down the bigger Malboro instead. At least recover a small slither of his dignity while he’s at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God what have I done...


End file.
